fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Arther Kradle
Summary Arther “Arkey” Kradle is a Supporting Character in the Central POV and Minor Character in the California POV of SuperNatural, and a Temporary Semi-Villain Protagonist. He is a Person with a Traumatically-Abusive Past by his Parents whom He Shot at the Age of 18 after he had enough, he somehow managed to get off uncaught and later the case was closed as an unsolved Murder for unknown reasons. Personality Arther Currently seems to have a Mental state of Slight Depression, Suppressed Instability, and Noticeable Anti-Sociality, this applies to Most of his first conversation with Liam as all of which were Verbally and physically during his Conversing. His abusive past seem to have taken a toll to his Personality; Specifically his hatred & Interest to specified things. He rarely Shows positive emotion, and can even Have a temporary bipolar occurrence wherein he swings from Being Low-psychopathic or Mentally Unstable to A Slightly Warmer and Emotional Side, Liam recorded that the temporary bipolar occurrence only lasts for about or over an Hour. Arther isn’t easily Impressed, Shocked, or Terrified to the Most common or uncommon causes. Appearance He stands quite tall at around 6’3, With a Very Slim Body showing signs of lack of Eating for days, He has Uncombed and Sheep-like hair (Described by Elliot) Which was recently dyed Greyish-White, he has Earrings shaped like Crosses. He wears a Grey and Black Striped Jacket with a Dark-Brown Shirt Styled like a Collar-Coat, Dark-Grey Pants and Black Shoes. His Right pupil is Black while his left pupil is Black with a white Centre Dot. Personal Stats Alignment: Inbetween Neutral Good and Chaotic Good Name: Arther Paul Kradle, Arkey (Ar-Kee) (By Tyler, Elliot, and Craig) Age: 32 Gender: Male Classification: Mentally suffering Character Likes: Coffee, Attempts to get rid of his depression Dislikes: Insomnia, Terrorism, Masochism Themes: Cradles Marital Status: Widowed (Wife Died From a Fatal Disease (Unspecified) Just 2 years after Marriage) Status: Alive Known Vehicles *Navy-Blue 2010 Rolls-Royce Phantom Combat Stats Tier: Low 10-A physically, 9-C Via Firearms Powers And Abilities: |-|Physically= *possibly Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Got rammed over by Tyler’s Truck accidentally, managed to Get up afterwards as if nothing in his body broke) *At-least Regeneration (Got a Leg Bone snapped, only 3 Minutes afterwards, it immediately healed completely) *Resistance to Electricity, Poison, and Disease *Enhanced Senses (At-times) |-|Firearms= *Superhuman Physical Characteristics *Fire Manipulation (Gasoline Canister, Matches, Lighter) *Possibly Dimensional Storage (Both his Glock 26 and CZ-75 Pistols, seemingly have unlimited ammo. Arther even pointed it out in these Words; “They just don’t seem to run out... doesn’t really matter because it’s kind of an advantage...”, and “Its been nearly two years since the last time a reloaded.”) *Enhanced Senses (Down below are the modes his sniper’s Scope can utilize.) **Night-Vision **Thermographic-Vision **Telescopic-Vision Attack Potency: Athlete Level (Capable of Breaking a Man’s Arm with no difficulty, Broke through a metallic fence with just a kick, crushed a Stone Brick with just his Right Hand) Speed: Normal Human Travel Speed, Athletic Human to Normal Human (Depending on state of mentality during combat) Attack Speed, Peak Human Combat & Potential Reaction Speed Lifting Strength: Above Average (Despite his slender stature, he was capable of lifting a Foreign-food Loaded Crate) Striking Strength: Athlete Class Durability: Street Level (His Durability in Getting wounded in combat is peak human to say the least) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard Melee Range Physically, Tens Of Meters to Hundreds Of Meters via Firearms Intelligence: Above Average (Even under his current mental state he still shows signs of Social, Political, Biological, and Technical Understanding Intelligence) Standard Equipment: Butterfly Knife, Glock 26 Gen 4, Liquid-Gasoline Canister, Matches, Lighter, SR-25 Precision Sniper Rifle, M4A1 Carbine, CZ-75 9mm Luger Pistol, Weakness: His Slight Depression affects his attack speed, this can be a possible advantage for his opponent as a higher attack or Travel speed against his can be a disadvantage for him. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia *Arther was created after throwing some ideas of having a Mentally Abused/Suffering Character as a Protagonist **Branched Out after watching the movie “Joker (2019)” *Arther is American-Australian, Though he lacks an accent. Category:SuperNatural Category:Humans Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Male Characters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fire Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Weapon Users